Online advertisement service providers such as Yahoo! Search Marketing may serve over 15 billion advertisements per day. For each served advertisement, an advertisement service provider may desire to process information relating to the served advertisement such as a number of times the advertisement service provider has served the advertisement; a cost to an advertiser for serving the advertisement; an advertiser account balance after the advertisement is served; information relating to a search that caused the advertisement service provider to serve the advertisement; demographic information relating to a user that received the advertisement; or any other information relating to the served advertisement that an advertisement service provider or an advertiser may desire.
As online advertising has become more popular, advertisement service providers and advertisers desire information relating to served advertisements as soon as possible. However, currently, it may take advertisement service providers a number of hours after an advertisement is served to process all the information related to the served advertisement due to the large volume of data associated with all advertisements that an advertisement service provider services in one day, the geographic distribution of data associated with an advertisement, and the complexity of processing performed with respect to a single served advertisement. Thus, a system is desirable that can reduce the amount of time it takes an advertisement service provider to process information related to a served advertisement from a number of hours to a matter of minutes.